Please Save Me BTS BROTHERSHIP
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: Jimin, member terpolos dan termungil dalam grup harus menanggung sebuah beban yang berat dalan pundaknya, sebuah rahasia yang membuatnya tertekan hari demi hari, sayangnya ia hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengadu pada orang lain. Canda tawanya, tingkah polos nan lucu serta keusilan yang selama ini ia tampilkan hanyalah topeng. Sampai titik dimana keteguhan hatinya diambang batas.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning - Who is He/She?**

 **Please, Save Me!**

 **By : MinGyuTae00**

 **Cast : BTS**

 **Genre : Brothership , Drama, Hurt, Action, Thriller**

 **Rated : PG+**

 **Summary : Jimin, member terpolos dan termungil dalam grup harus menanggung sebuah beban yang berat dalan pundaknya, sebuah rahasia yang membuatnya tertekan hari demi hari, sayangnya ia hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengadu pada orang lain. Canda tawanya, tingkah polos nan lucu serta keusilan yang selama ini ia tampilkan hanyalah topeng.** **Sampai titik dimana keteguhan hatinya diambang batas , membuatnya kehilangan arah dan kontrol akan dirinya. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan member lainnya dan orang tuanya?**

 **Warning : Ini murni BROTHERSHIP! Ide dan alur murni dari gua, bila ada yang mirip mohon maklum, karna ide gua sangat pasaran. Yang kaga suka jangan baca beb, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Sebagian chapter bakal gua private, bukan gimana tapi bakal ada hal - hal yang sedikit vulgar dan mengganggu. Gua kaga pinter nulis, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata atau penulisan yang salah.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Jimin-ah"

Jimin yang sedang dimake up menoleh keasal suara, netranya menangkap sosok hyung tertuanya - Jin- tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

" Ne, hyung"

" Kau ingin menitip sesuatu? Hyung akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli cemilan bersama manager hyung"

Berfikir sejenak sebelum senyuman polos terpantri diparas manisnya. "Belikan aku es krim coklat ne hyung"

" Arraseo, ah aku hampir lupa. Kau tidak apa - apa kutinggal sendiri? Namjoon, Suga, dan Hoseokie sedang mengecek tata panggung kita, Taehyung dan Kookie menemui staff karena mereka akan menjadi mc spesial malam ini" jelas Jin sedikit khawatir. Jimin terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

" Gwenchana hyungie, aku sudah besar dan tidak akan menangis bila ditinggal sendiri lagipula masih ada cru dan coordi noona disini. Sudahlah, manager hyung pasti sudah menunggu lama"

"Arraseo, aku pergi"

Belum ada semenit setelah hyung tertuanya meninggalkan ruangan, seorang staff masuk dan mendekati Jimin yang baru saja menyelesaikan make upnya.

" Jimin-shi ini ada hadiah dari fansmu, aku menemukannya di antara undakan tangga, sepertinya jatuh tertinggal oleh managermu dan ternyata itu ditunjukkan untukmu" Jimin segera menerimanya setelah mengucapkan ungkapan terima kasihnya.

"Apa ini? " Jimin membuka bungkusan hadiah itu dan senyum polos pun kembali terpantri ketika netranya menemukan sebuah boneka beruang dan sebuah surat didalamnya. Ekspresinya yang tadinya ceria berubah 180 derajat ketika netranya membaca baris perbaris kata yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut.

.

 _I need u girl_  
 _I need u girl~_

"Cut!" suara tegas sang sutradara mengakhiri kegiatan hari itu juga. Pukul sudah menunjukkan angka 11 malam, semua cru maupun staff dan member BTS yang baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman penampilan mereka saling mengucapkan salam dan ungkapan terima kasih sebelum kembali dan melakukan tugasnya masing - masing .

Manager hyung yang sedari tadi berdiri sembari mengawasi anak asuhnya segera memberi kode kepada Namjoon.

"Cha, ayo kita pulang" ujar pemuda yang memiliki dimple itu.

Suga yang mengantuk memimpin jalan kemudian disusul member yang lainnya, Jungkook sengaja berjalan paling belakang karena menunggu hyung mungilnya yang terkenal akan kelambatannya tersebut. Jimin dengan terburu - buru menghampiri sang maknae yang masih setia menunggunya di balik panggung sembari tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo Kookie-ya" ujar Jimin riang sembari merangkul bahu maknae kesayangannya itu.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan menunggumu hyung-ah" Jungkook membalas rangkulan hyung mungilnya tersebut. Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan, selalu seperti itu.

" Ne..ne, lalu aku akan melihatmu menungguku lagi dan lagi" Jimin berkedip jahil menggoda Jungkook yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aish.."

" Yak, kalian ini cepatlah berjalan jangan seperti siput begitu! kami sudah menunggu dari tadi, apalagi Suga hyung yang mengeluarkan aura gelapnya itu, aku jadi merinding berada disekitarnya" Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul dan mengamit lengan Jimin dan Jungkook dikanan dan kirinya.

" Dasar penakut " mendengar ungkapan sang maknae yang terkesan meremehkannya membuat Taehyung menyikut pelan tubuh sang maknae yang ditanggapi dengan pelototan garang dari Jungkook. Jimin hanya bisa tertawa riang melihatnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menegur.

"Sudah - sudah, ayo kita pergi, aku mengantuk!" Jimin menyeruak di tengah - tengah tubuh jangkung sang maknae dan sahabat aliennya -mencoba melerai-, kemudian menarik kedua lengan kekar mereka sembari berjalan cepat menuju member lainnya yang tengah menunggu.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi menunggu di pintu depan mobil van mereka memberi tatapan menegur pada maknae linenya yang dibalas tatapan polos dan cengiran imut diwajah mereka. Menghela nafas. Sebelum memutuskan untuk memastikan maknae linenya itu duduk di tempatnya masing-masing kemudian menuju bangku depan dan duduk disamping manager hyung yang menyetir. Urutannya adalah Namjoon dan Manager hyung di bangku kemudi, di bagian tengah ada Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung, kemudian dibagian belakang ada Suga, Seokjin dan Hoseok yang tertidur pulas.

Jimin yang mengantuk jatuh tertidur begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan kepalanya yang oleng kesana kemari. Taehyung yang menyadarinya mengambil inisiatif untuk meraih kepala sahabat mungilnya dan merebahkannya tepat diatas bahunya. Jungkook ikut merebahkan kepalanya di pundak mungil Jimin. Sedangkan Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya kesisi jendela.

Namjoon hanya memperhatikan maknae linenya dari spion depan sembari mengajak manager hyung mengobrol, antisipasi agar managernya itu tidak mengantuk.

" Namjoon-ah"

" Ne hyung? "

" Aku harap setelah ini kalian langsung beristirahat, tidak ada acara bermain game atau apapun itu, karena jadwal kalian besok sangat padat terutama maknae line kalian itu. Besok sekitar jam 8 pagi aku akan menjemput kalian, kita akan menghadiri acara fan meeting kalian di Busan! "

"Arraseo hyung"

.

Teriakan fans yang menggebu - gebu menjadi musik pengiring ketika seluruh member BTS memasuki panggung dan menempati tempat duduk masing - masing yang telah di tentukan. Urutannya adalah dari arah kiri ke kanan yaitu Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Suga, Taehyung, Jungkook kemudian Jimin.

Fans makin histeris ketika masing-masing member menunjukkan aegyonya. Kemudian pembawa acara kembali mengambil alih suasana. Tiba saatnya para fans mendapat kesempatan untuk menaiki panggung bertemu sapa dengan member BTS. Semuanya berjalan lancar sebelum listrik tiba-tiba mati dan teriakan panik dari fans memenuhi ruangan.

Para staff bergerak cepat menuju panel listrik, para penjaga berpencar mengelilingi member BTS dan sepenjuru ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian listrik pun hidup kembali dan suasana segera diambil alih oleh pembawa acara. Kegiatan fanmeeting pun dilanjutkan kembali. Semua member BTS satu persatu meladeni fans. Senyum manis dan raut riang terpantri pada paras rupawan mereka. Oh ralat. Bukan semua, hanya Jimin. Walau senyum manis terpantri, jika dilihat lebih lekat, keringat memenuhi kening dan lehernya. Padahal ruangan tersebut sangat dingin.

" Oppa, neo gwenchana?"

Melihat fans didepannya memasang raut khawatir, Jiminpun merubah rautnya menjadi lebih ceria dan mengusap kelenjar keringat yang turun memenuhi kening dan lehernya. "Gwenchana"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya melirik hyung termungilnya dalam diam sebelum mengalihkan anestasinya kepada fans didepannya.

Jimin bangkit dan mencoba memanggil salah satu staff untuk meminta air mineral kembali. Hoseok yang melihat, dengan sigap memberikan air mineral miliknya kepada Jimin guna mengurangi dahaga dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Jimin-ah!"

 **Hap**

Dengan sigap Jimin menangkap botol air mineral yang dilemparkan salah satu hyungnya itu kemudian meminumnya rakus.

"Woah calm down Jiminie, kau sangat haus ne?" Jimin memamerkan cengiran lucunya-membalas godaan Hoseok padanya-

.

"Jiminnie, kau sakit?" Seokjin menatap lekat salah satu maknae mungilnya itu. Jimin menoleh keasal suara tanpa mengangkat kepala mungilnya dari bahu kokoh Namjoon yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Aniyeo hyung-ah,aku hanya lelah"

"Jinjjayeo?"Jin mencoba memastikan.

"Ne, jangan terlalu khawatir padaku hyung, bukankah ini hal yang biasa terjadi"

Walau Jimin menunjukkan raut wajah seakan dirinya baik-baik saja, tetap saja Seokjin merasa khawatir. Jimin, dongsaengnya yang mungil dan terlemah diantara mereka semua memang acap kali terserang penyakit. Namjoon yang mengerti situasi mengambil alih. Menepuk pelan kepala mungil yang bersender pada bahunya. Sebelum memandang hyung tertua pada kelompoknya.

"Tenanglah hyung, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di dorm"

"Hmm, arra"

.

TBC/END?

 **Chapter 2 udah gua tulis,dan lebih panjang pastinya. Kalau responnya bagus gua post. Kalau kaga ya jadi koleksi pribadi ae.**

Note : Ahay gua lagi tergila-gila sama BTS masa, apalagi bias mungil gua si Mochi ono. Gua bangga sama mereka, beranda ig gua penuh dengan mereka di negeri sebrang sana XD. Udah lama gua kaga nulis lagi, gua juga kaga yakin bakal ada yang baca ff ini. Tapi ni ya daripada ide maupun konsep-konsep ff berseliweran di kepala gua yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahaya karna ujian sudah dekat MAMEN! So gua jadiin tulisan ae. Akhir kata. Tengcu...


	2. Chapter 2

Please, Save Me! - WHY ME?

By : MinGyuTae00  
 **Cast : BTS**  
 **Genre : Brothership , Drama, Hurt, Action, Thriller**  
 **Rated : PG+**  
 **Warning : Ini murni BROTHERSHIP! Ide dan alur murni dari gua, bila ada yang mirip mohon maklum, karna ide gua sangat pasaran. Yang kaga suka jangan baca beb, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Sebagian chapter bakal gua private, bukan gimana tapi bakal ada hal - hal yang sedikit vulgar dan mengganggu. Gua kaga pinter nulis, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata atau penulisan yang salah.**

 **P.S : Gua lebih sering di wattpad, semua chap baru gua post disana dulu.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Jimin pingsan. Ketika mereka tiba dihalaman apartemen-dorm-mereka, kepanikan pun terjadi tatkala mereka mengetahui salah satu member mereka terlukai lemas dalam rengkuhan Namjoon. Jin yang awalnya menepuk pelan pipi tirus Jimin, mencoba membangunkannya seketika menjadi panik karena tak mendapat respon berarti dari dongsaengnya itu.

Manager hyung segera turun dan membuka pintu samping. Mengecek anak asuhnya itu sebelum berujar tegas memerintahkan salah satu dari mereka untuk mengangkut Jimin menuju dorm. Jungkook menawarkan diri meminjamkan punggungnya untuk Jimin. Taehyung dan Namjoon membantu memindahkan tubuh Jimin keatas punggung kokoh Jungkook. Jin menyelimuti tubuh mungil dongsaengnya itu dengan jaketnya yang tebal. Udara yang dingin tak diperdulikannya, difikirannya saat ini hanya bagaimana keadaan dongsaengnya itu. Hoseok memimpin jalan, berlari cepat menuju dorm. Jari jemarinya dengan lincah memencet password pintu dorm mereka. Setelah terbuka, Jungkook dan yang lainnya menuju kamar Jimin dan Hoseok-roommatenya-. Taehyung dan Namjoon membantu Jungkook untuk menurunkan dan merebahkan tubuh Jimin diatas ranjangnya. Jin membuka alas kaki Jimin. Suga mengendorkan ikat pinggang dan membuka dua kancing baju Jimin. Manager hyung menyusul kemudian.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Uisa, kalian beristirahatlah dan bersihkan diri kalian!" Walau berat, masing-masing dari mereka pergi dari ruangan itu dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang manager, menyisakan Hoseok dan Seokjin yang masih berdiam diri.

"Aku akan tetap disini mengawasi Jimin"ujar Seokjin tegas ketika netranya bersinggungan dengan netra sang manager yang seakan-akan mengisyaratkan -mengapa ia masih disini-.

"Hmm arra, aku akan menunggu Uisa diluar" pasrah akan respon salah satu anak asuhnya yang keras kepala.

"Kau pergilah dan bersihkan dirimu"

"Arraseo Jin hyung" niat awalnya ingin menemani Seokjin mengawasi Jimin pupus sudah ketika hyung tertuanya mengeluarkan nada tegasnya. Walau terkenal akan tingkah absurb dan anehnya-selain Taehyung tentu saja- begini-begini jika hyungnya itu sudah tegas, Suga pasti akan diam dan menurut bahkan Namjoon sang leader sekalipun tak bisa melawan.

Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya tepat disisi ranjang Jimin. Mengelus pucuk kepalanya lembut sesekali ia akan mengusap keringat yang turun dan muncul pada kening adiknya itu dengan tisu. Tetap seperti itu sampai beberapa orang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dirinya dengan sigap menyingkir kesisi samping ketika Uisa mendekat kearah Jimin. Meletakkan stetoskop diatas dada -lumayan- bidang Jimin. Mengecek nadi dan tensi Jimin. Mengecek temperaturnya. Mengecek respon bola mata Jimin menggunakan senter kecil. Kemudian Uisa pun merogoh sebuah kotak berisi beberapa jarum suntik dan beberapa botol kecil berisi cairan serta sebuah botol infus di dalam tasnya sebelum menyuntikkannya pada punggung tangan Jimin. Sesaat ketika jarum suntik itu menyentuh kulit epidermis Jimin, Uisa menoleh keselilingnya -meminta bantuan-.

"Bisakah dua orang dari kalian memegang erat kedua bahu Jimin-shi? Saya khawatir jika Jimin-shi tiba-tiba berontak karena shock mendapat gangguan dalam pingsannya" Suga dan Hoseok menawarkan diri. Suga disisi kiri dan Hoseok disisi kanan. Benar saja, ketika Uisa menyuntikkan jarum tersebut, Jimin sedikit tersentak. Uisa memasang infus dan menyuntikkan vitamin serta sedikit obat tidur pada Jimin.

Sekedar informasi saja, Jimin memang kerap kali tak sadarkan diri, oh, member yang lain terkadang juga ambruk karena aktivitas yang padat sehingga mengharuskan mereka mendapat perawatan medis. Karena tidak ingin para fans terutama awak media mengetahuinya, agensipun memutuskan untuk menggunakan jasa dokter pribadi. Maka dari itu, tak heran jika ada beberapa peralatan medis di dorm mereka, seperti tiang gantungan infus misalnya.

"Jimin-shi mengalami kelelahan ekstra,dehidrasi dan sedikit stress. Saya tahu kalian adalah publik figur, tapi tolong utamakan kesehatan kalian. Melihat padatnya jadwal kalian, kejadian seperti ini pasti akan terulang kembali jika kalian tidak bisa mengatur waktu bahkan jika untuk beristirahat beberapa menit saja. Saya harap, kalian mengkomsumsi makanan yang sehat, kurangi mengkomsumsi makanan instan, perbanyak minum air mineral dan vitamin. Dan tolong awasi Jimin-shi. Daya tahan tubuh Jimin-shi lebih lemah dari kalian sejak ia melakukan diet ketat. Jauhkan ia dari stress. Antibody kalian tidak akan bekerja penuh jika otak kalian terkena stress. Saya sudah menyuntikkan vitamin dan obat tidur dosis tinggi. Lima jam lagi saya akan kembali untuk mengecek dan melepas infus" member yang lainnya hanya mengangguk paham, sedangkan manager hyung mengantar Uisa keluar.

Taehyung mendekat kearah Jimin. Mengelus surai soulmatenya pelan. "Jiminnie, jangan lama-lama tidurnya. Kau harus menemaniku bermain game kembali bersama Jungkook" mendengar pernyataan Taehyung, membuat Suga memutar bola matanya malas dan berdecak kesal. "Kata Uisa kau stress, maafkan aku Chim, sebagai sahabat aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, padahal kau selalu ada untukku, selalu memarahiku dan menasehatiku, melihat kau seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit" suasana menjadi emosional ketika mendengar perkataan member alien mereka. Untuk mencairkan suasana, Seokjin menawarkan gingseng hangat, semuanya mengangguk setuju menerima penawaran Jin. Namjoon dan Hoseok mengikuti Seokjin keluar  
Menyisakan Suga, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Kalian beristirahatlah biar aku yang menemani Jimin" Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Mereka tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan hyung pucatnya itu.

Suga mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran kasur tepat disebelah kaki Jimin. Memijat pelan kaki mungil adiknya itu. Walau ia cuek dan terkesan acuh pada sekitar, tapi jika itu menyangkut member lainnya terutama dongsaeng kesayangannya itu,ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan perduli.

"Sampai kapan?"lirihnya. Suga memandang tubuh lemah Jimin penuh arti. Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu jalan fikirnya selama ini.

Jungkook memasuki ruangan. Menyodorkan segelas gingseng hangat pada hyungnya itu.

"Kau temani Jiminie, aku ingin kebelakang" tanpa mendengar balasan dari Jungkook, Suga melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Jiminnie hyung, kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir"Jungkook membenahi letak selimut yang membalut tubuh mungil hyungnya kemudian mendudukan diri diatas ranjang Hoseok-tak ingin mengganggu ruang gerak Jimin jika ia duduk diatas ranjang hyungnya itu-.

.

Seokjin menyelimuti maknaenya yang jatuh tertidur. Uisa baru saja pamit undur diri setelah mengecek keadaan dan melepas botol infus Jimin. Setelah memberi beberapa wejangan tentu saja. Namjoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menoleh kearah Hoseok yang berdiri disampingnya. "Sepertinya kau harus tidur dikamar Jungkook hari ini"

"Ada apa Yoongi?" Seokjin yang selalu memperhatikan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu menyadari tingkah Suga sedari tadi. Walau ia memang pendiam, namun kali ini, terhitung dari ambruknya Jimin , ia semakin pendiam.

"Eoppseo" menghela nafas kasar. Seokjin tahu ada yang disembunyikan dongsaengnya itu, namun percuma bila ia memaksa, Yoongi dengan kepala sekeras batunya itu akan sangat susah dibujuk walau ia bisa saja mengamuk dan menggunakan statusnya sebagai hyung tertua, hanya saja ia masih menghormati privasi dongsaengnya itu.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk ke kamarmu dan tidur!" Suga menyeret kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Seokjin yang baru saja ingin menyusul terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat sebuah kertas yang menyembul keluar dari kantung jaket milik Jimin. Baru saja ia ingin mendekati dan melihat kertas itu,tiba-tiba saja kepala Namjoon muncul diselah-selah pintu.

"Seokjin hyung, mengapa kau masih disini, hari sudah larut sebaiknya hyung segera tidur"

"Hmm, arra"

.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan gerakan tak menentu dari seberang ranjangnya. Menoleh ke kanan. Ia bisa melihat Jimin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan mendekati Jimin.

"Hyung.. "

"Ngh.."

"Jimin hyung.."

"Ngh..hh..hh" kepala Jimin bergerak gusar kekanan dan kekiri, peluh memenuhi keningnya. Jungkook semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Jiminnie hyung, irreona!" mengguncang tubuh Jimin.

"Ngh.."

"HYUNG!"

Jimin tersentak dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Jungkook memeluk tubuh mungil hyungnya erat. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

 **Brak**

Pintu terbuka keras. Terlihat sosok Suga dan Hoseok di balik pintu. Mimik wajah yang bingung dan penampilan yang berantakan adalah beberapa kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan mereka saat ini. Berjalan cepat mendekati sang maknae yang masih memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin.

"Waegeurae?" Hoseok berseru panik. Suga dibelakangnya segera mengecek keadaan Jimin yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya bersama Jungkook. Jimin memandang sekelilingnya. Netranya menangkap mimik-mimik khawatir dari hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Aniya, hanya mimpi buruk" walau lirih, beruntung mereka yang ada disekitar sana mendengarnya. Hoseok dan Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Suga hanya memandang Jimin dalam diam dan meremas pundak Jimin pelan.

Hoseok mengusak surai Jimin halus. Tersenyum manis memandang dongsaengnya yang masih sedikit terengah-engah. Memandang jam dinding yang tergantung didinding.

"Masih pukul 5 pagi, apa kau masih mengantuk Jiminnie?"

Mengantuk. Itu pasti. Namun karena mimpi buruknya tadi, Jimin merasa was-was bila ia memejamkan matanya kembali. Ia jadi bingung harus merespon apa pada hyungnya yang lincah itu.

"Jimin"semuanya menoleh serentak kearah hyung tertua kedua mereka itu. Walau Suga berujar amat sangat pelan, namun karena suasana yang hening. Sekecil apapun volume suara yang ia keluarkan pasti akan terdengar.

"Ikut aku!" Hoseok dan Jungkook bertukar pandang bingung. Jimin segera bangun dan memaksakan kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan menyusul Suga yang sudah mendahului.

Jimin menemukan hyung pucatnya itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamarnya. Baru saja ia akan menyusul jika saja pintu kamar hyungnya itu tidak terbuka, menampilkan Suga yang berjalan kearahnya dengan ponsel dan earphone digenggamannya. Yang membuat ia bingung adalah Suga yang tiba-tiba menyerahkan kedua benda tersebut kepadanya.

"Ambil ini dan kenakan! Dengarkan saja lagu yang sedang berputar. Jika kau enggan kembali ke kamarmu. Duduk saja diruang tamu. Sebentar lagi Seokjin hyung akan terbangun" tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Suga melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya kembali.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung akan tingkah laku hyungnya itu. Namun walaupun begitu, ia tetap mengikuti saran-perintah-dari Suga. Jungkook dan Hoseok melangkah pelan menuju Jimin yang tengah mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya diatas sofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah earphone menyumbat telinganya. Jimin menoleh kearah kanannya ketika menyadari seseorang duduk disampingnya. Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping kanan Jimin, sedangkan Jungkook yang baru tiba, langsung merebahkan dirinya tak jauh dari sana dengan berbantalkan paha Jimin.

"Aku kira kalian kembali tidur"

"Inginnya begitu. Tapi rasa kantukku sudah lenyap" Jimin merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Menyadari dongsaengnya yang memasang wajah murungnya, Hoseok memasang wajah cerianya.

"Gwenchana Jiminnie, toh biasanya jam segini aku pasti akan dibangunkan oleh Seokjin hyung. Ia pasti akan memintaku untuk membantunya membuat sarapan dan membangunkan kalian"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur hyung"Jungkook menyela cepat ketika Jimin menoleh kearahnya. Jimin menatap maknaenya itu penuh selidik.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini. Bahkan jika kau tidur seawal apapun kau hampir tidak pernah bangun pagi jika tidak dipaksa. Apa ini karena hyung? Jika iya, maafkan hyu.. "

"Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan hyung?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi tetap saja ia menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak tahu judulnya, tapi ini adalah musik klasik. Suga hyung yang menyuruhku untuk mendengarkannya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pola fikirnya"

Hoseok hanya memandang interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir pada Jimin. Ia bahkan berandai-andai yang tidak-tidak ketika Suga hyungnya meminta-memerintahkan- Jimin untuk menyusulnya. Ia akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Suga. Ia hanya mencoba menenangkan Jimin dengan caranya. Meminta Jimin mendengarkan musik klasik. Musik klasik memang menimbulkan efek tersendiri bagi pendengarnya. Bisa menimbulkan efek tenang dan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa bagi orang awam tentunya. Hal ini membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Hyungnya itu memang pendiam dan cuek. Ia lebih mementingkan action daripada kata-kata bualan. Tapi ia menyukainya, karena terkadang kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Suga sedikit kasar dan blak-blakkan.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jungkook merasa heran melihat Hoseok hyungnya tiba-tiba tertawa pelan seperti itu. Ya walau terkadang-memang- hyungnya itu selalu bertingkah aneh. Ia tetap saja ingin tahu.

"Aniya, ah, ada yang ingin minum? Hyung ingin mengambil air mineral didapur"Jimin dan Jungkook menggeleng serentak.

"Arraseo" Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari sana sekaligus menghidupkan saklar lampu.

"Hyung, aku juga ingin dengar" Jimin menyerahkan earphone bagian kirinya kepada Jungkook. Mereka mendengarkan musik dalam diam. Hoseok yang sudah kembali, tersenyum kecil melihat kedua maknaenya jatuh tertidur. Jimin merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa sedangkan Jungkook tidur beralaskan paha Jimin seperti tadi. Ia kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, memberi isyarat pada Seokjin yang kini mendekati mereka.

"Mengapa mereka tidur disini?" Seokjin berujar pelan seraya menunjuk kedua maknae linenya itu.

"Jiminnie terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Aku dan Yoongi hyung mencoba mengeceknya. Yoongi hyung meminta Jimin mengikutinya. Aku dan Jungkook berniat menyusul sampai kami melihat Yoongi hyung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jimin. Singkat cerita, mereka jatuh tertidur ketika mendengarkan musik bersama" Seokjin hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Kemudian ia mendekati Jimin dan memeriksa keningnya. Uisa bilang bisa saja Jimin terserang demam. Untung saja kening Jimin tidak terlalu panas, hanya hangat.

"Biarkan saja mereka, jangan dibangunkan. Hoseokie ayo bantu aku membuat sarapan, ah aku ingin membuat sup iga sapi. Bisakah kau membelinya? Beli yang instan saja agar kita hanya perlu menghangatkannya"

"Ah, arraseo"

.

"Minnie... "

"Jim... "

"Chim"

"Jimminie pabboya~"

"Ngh.. Taetae" Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotaknya ketika soulmatenya itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Netranya menelisik sepenjuru ruangan. Ia melihat Taehyung berjongkok disisinya. Mengusap kedua matanya pelan.

"Kajja, sarapan sudah siap. Hyungdeul sudah menunggu kita" Taehyung menarik pelan lengan mungil Jimin. Membantunya bangkit dari atas sofa. Jungkook sudah terbangun karena Seokjin meminta Namjoon untuk membangunkannya. Melihat posisi tidur Jimin yang terlihat tak nyaman, ia pun merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di sofa kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Pagi hyungdeul, pagi maknae" semua member membalas sapaan member 95 line mereka. Jimin mendudukkan dirinya diantara Namjoon dan Suga. Sedangkan Taehyung duduk diantara Seokjin dan Hoseok. Semua menyantap hidangan yang tersedia dengan lahap dan diselingi canda tawa.

"Jimin-ah bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"Namjoon menyendokkan kuah sup iga yang terletak didepannya ke dalam mangkuk Jimin.

"Nan gwenchana Joonie hyung, maafkan aku. Aku selalu merepotkan kalian"

"Aniya..kau"

"Jika kau merasa bersalah. Seharusnya kau mengintropeksi diri. Perhatikan kesehatanmu baik-baik" Suga menyela perkataan Hoseok. Semua meringis mendengar nada tegas Suga. Hanya Jimin yang masih memasang senyum manisnya.

"Ne Yoongi hyung"

"Cha cepat habiskan makanan ini, orang terakhir yang menyelesaikan hidangannya harus mencuci semua piring" Seokjin berseru girang.

"NE!"

Jiminlah orang yang harus mencuci semua piring dan peralatan makan mereka hari itu. Namun Namjoon dan Seokjin membantunya. Ujung-ujungnya yang mencuci semua itu adalah Seokjin, ia tidak ingin Jimin kelelahan. Namjoon? Ia tidak ingin semua perabotan yang seharusnya dicuci bersih itu menjadi hancur dan pecah ditangan ajaib Namjoon. Jimin mendapat tugas untuk mengelap perabotan itu dengan kain bersih. Sedangkan Namjoon mendapat tugas untuk meletakkan masing-masing perabotan. Awalnya Seokjin menyarankan agar Jimin saja yang meletakkan namun karena tinggi Jimin yang tidak mumpuni terpaksa tugas itu dilibahkan pada Namjoon. Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya, ia sedikit sensitif jika mendengar persoalan mengenai tinggi badan.

.

Jimin menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin didepannya. Walau ia bertingkah seakan baik-baik saja didepan member lainnya, tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa memasang topengnya jika ia menyendiri. Angannya kembali merajut kenangan-kenangan dan kejadian yang ia hadapi dua bulan ini. Yah, orang itu memang sudah lama mengganggunya. Pada awalnya ia masih bisa untuk menanggapinya biasa saja, mengganggap semuanya remeh dan semata-mata hanya perbuatan jail hatersnya. Namun semakin lama, semuanya kian menjadi. Bisa saja ia melapor pada pihak berwajib. Namun ia tidak bisa. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia belum bisa mengungkapkannya. Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya, namun lama-lama kian bertambah. Menggigit pelan bibirnya, mencoba menghalau keluarnya suara isakan yang ia pendam. Badannya bergetar menahan tangis dan takut. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot, kedua kakinya bergetar tak bisa menopang bobot tubuhnya saat ini.

 _"Naega wae?"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Gua mau ngucapin makasi banget sama kalian yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca, follow bahkan coment. Apresiasi kalian sangat gua hargai. Tanpa kalian ngak mungkin gua bakal ngelanjutin lagi. Gua awalnya udah pasrah. Pertama, karna gua udah lama kaga nulis. Gua takut apa yang pengen gua sampaikan nanti readernya malah kaga ngerti. Kedua, gua kadang nulis sesuai mood jadi kaga janji bakal cepet update - itupun kalau ada yang nunggu-. Ketiga, gua kadang males buat ngedit coy wkwkwk. Keempat, ya hamsyong gua udah kelas 12 lagi sibuk-sibuknya tapi godaan banyak banget. H-1 ae gua ngebut nyelesaiin chapter ini hehehe. Semoga pada suka ya, semoga banyak peminatnya juga. Gua udah lama kaga nulis genre beginian sumpah. Btw jarang juga ada ff genre kek gini. Gua ngubek2 dikit banget, kalau ada paling yang bahasa inggris. Puyeng coy bacanya, gua kaga jago2 amat sama bahasa. So, gua coba - coba dan tara.._

 _Buat chapter 3nya nanti ye abis uas gua buat. Niatnya sih, chapter ini mau gua post minggu depan. Tapi ya mau gimna ya, gua pengennya sekarang gimana dong? Udah ah cuap-cuapnya. Mohon doa ye, semoga gua bisa jawab soal2 dengan baik. Singkat kata, tengcu guys._


End file.
